My Daughter
by Tatsuyaka
Summary: Kagome, the Akatsuki Leader's daughter is coming to stay with him after the jewel is complete, but she has changed... for the worst. NarutoInuyasha KagomeX? Vote for pairings. Akatsuki Members ONLY for pairings! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**My Daughter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha!!!**

**Chapter 1: My Daughter**

Okay before I start with this story I would like to make a couple subjects clear so you will not be confused. The first is Kagome's father is alive, just somewhere else. Second Kagome is now 19 years old. Third Yondaime is NOT Naruto's dad in my story. Lastly and most important, I really have no idea who I am pairing Kagome with so I shall let you (The Reviewer) decide who she will be paired up with, but only from the members of the Akatsuki. Now that that is clear please enjoy the first chapter.

Akatsuki Lair…

The leader of the Akatsuki was sitting down in his usual spot in the shadows reading a letter that was sent from his wife Raika Higurashi from the non ninja village called Tokyo. Although on the outside he was as unemotional as usual, inside he was bubbling with excitement as he read through the letter one more time.

_Dear __Yondaime,_

_Has been a while hasn't it? Getting straight to the point, Kagome our daughter just finished the quest I have been telling you about. I want her to visit you for the first time since, the incident… Yondaime, she hasn't been the same since she has gotten back, she is withdrawn and cold. I can't get her to open up! She never laughs or smiles anymore. I feel like I lost my daughter. So I feel it will be good to have her visit you, maybe you can do something for her. She will be there in two days whether you like it or not, but I must warn you do not get her angry. Oh and dear? Do not let any boys take advantage of our baby girl __OR ELSE__… Oh and Yondaime, she doesn't know about you being a ninja so don't scare her to much with you jootsu's, or was it jutsu's? Oh well, just make sure she doesn't get hurt either! Have a nice day dear!_

_Your Loving Ex-wife,_

_Raika Higurashi_

Yondaime sighed and ran a hand through his gold hair as he read over the last couple lines. It was just like Raika to leave a threat hanging in the air. He shivered at the possibilities of the punishment that would be bestowed upon him if he failed. Don't take it the wrong way, Yondaime is not even close to being a coward, but his ex-wife could be scarier than the devil himself when angry.

Chuckling he looked up from the letter and looked at the picture of Kagome, Raika, and himself in a family picture. He smiled a soft smile and then frowned. He remembered the divorce and the incident. He remembered that because he was a ninja that his family would be in danger from powerful enemies, so he divorced Raika and sent her to a non ninja village. Raika being the kind and understanding woman she was understood (much to his relief) and tearfully said a goodbye promising to write to him when she could.

Kagome was still about four when she left him and went with her mother, gods he loved his little girl to death! She would smile a smile that beat the sun in it's radiance. She would lighten up a hard day's work of missions by hugging him and saying, "Dada go to bed! Dada look sweepy!" Yes, she was his very own little ray of sunshine, but over the years he couldn't help, but think what she looked like now since he never saw her because of the dangers here. The incident left the decision final, when a group of sound ninja's attacked his family while he was not there almost killing his family if he wasn't there sooner.

Closing his eyes and leaning back on his chair he remembered that day when he got a strange letter concerning Kagome eleven years later.

_Flash Back four years ago_

_Yondaime sighed when he entered his dark office. It had been a trying day for both him and the rest of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru was once again beginning to be a problem for the Akatsuki group. It seems the Uchiha's little brother Sasuke has been cursed and that the Nine Tail Fox was sealed inside a child on Sasuke's team name Naruto or something like that. _

_Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sighed and sat down when the door opened. He sharply looked at the person in the door way and saw Deidara the clay molder standing in the doorway with what looked like a letter in his hand. Nodding his head to come closer Deidara smiled and laid the letter softly on his desk then exited. _

_Curiously the Leader looked at the letter opening it with a small smile seeing it was from his ex-wife. Skimming over the letter he almost dropped it, but being a skilled ninja, he swallowed down the shock and continued reading the piece of paper with a bit more attention. _

_10 minutes later and 3 re-reads later…._

_Yondaime sat back on his chair with an emotion akin to shock and disbelief. It seemed his now 15 year old daughter has started a quest. (In the letter tells about the Feudal Era, demon, and ect.) His wife never lied to him, so why start not trusting her now? Plus there were demons here to, except they were al sealed. He was also a bit angry that his wife let there precious daughter go into a dangerous place, but trusted his wife's judgment considering it was Kagome's responsibility. Hoping his daughter was alright he started his stack of paperwork. Hoping to get letters soon._

_End of Flashback_

Now Kagome has finished with the quest after 4 years of continuous hardship and danger. If anything he was proud, very proud. Although one thing bothered him, what was wrong with Kagome? Growing frustrated with the possibilities, he shoved it to the back of his mind saving it to ask Kagome herself.

Standing up he walked out the door to Deidara's room and knocked. Deidara opening the door was surprised to see his leader standing there. "Hello Leader-sama what can I do for you, un?" Deidara cheerfully asked.

"I need you to gather everyone to the meeting room right now. I have something to discus with you all and it is very important," Yondaime commanded.

"Will do that right away Leader-sama, un!" With that Deidara closed his door and raced through the hallways trying to inform everyone, that there was an important meeting.

In the Meeting Room

As everyone sat down in the meeting room they looked at Yondaime with questions in their eyes. 'Why did he call this meeting so late? Is there a problem? Another mission?'

The clearing of his voice the members snapped out of their thoughts and listened to what he had to say.

"Members of the Akatsuki, we will be having a guest arrive in two days and she is to be treated with the outmost respect," Yondaime said evenly to the now shocked members.

'Guest? She? What is going on?!' were the questions running through their heads.

"Leader-sama, who exactly is this guest?" the cold a voice of Uchiha Itachi asked, asking the unasked questions hanging in the air.

"Very good question Itachi-san, the answer would be my daughter, Kagome Higurashi. Who will be arriving in two days," replied the Leader lightly. His reply was, "WHAT?! YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" from everyone, but Itachi, Zetsu, and Sasori who had blank faces, but shocked minds.

"Leader-sama with all due respect, do you think it is wise to keep her here? I mean we are S-class nins and I do not think she will be able to protect her self," came the soft voice of Itachi again cutting through the chatter, making all the stares be directed to the Leader waiting for his reply.

Chuckling lightly he answered, "Itachi-san, do not underestimate her. After all she is my daughter. Do not worry, if we are in that particular situation I can always assign her a body guard. Nodding his head in satisfaction Itachi secretly hoped he wasn't the one to play baby sitter.

Before dismissing the meeting he held up his hand for silence, which he got instantly. "I will warn you though, if she is bothered or disrespected, the one or ones responsible will not live to see the next sunset. Clear?" Yondaime coldly commanded sending shivers down even Itachi's body.

With nods of understanding he dismissed them except Tobi. When everyone left he turned to Tobi and said, "Tobi-san. I want you to take care of my daughter and go prepare a guest room for her understood?"

Nodding his head vigorously Tobi replied, "Yes Tobi will, because Tobi is a good boy!"

Smiling an unnoticeable smile he dismissed Tobi and walked back to his office. To finish the never ending stack of paper work. Swearing lightly he thought, "This is almost as bad as being the Hokage!" Sighing he sat down and got to work.

Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo

Mrs. Higurashi quietly walked up the stairs and made her way in front of Kagome's room. Knocking softly she received no answer, knocking a little louder her answer was silence. Opening the door, she peered into the dark room spotting her daughter sitting on her bed looking out at the moon from her window. Before she could take another step a cold voice stopped her, "What do you think you are doing in my room mother?"

"Kagome, you have to leave this room! You haven't budged from that spot for two days! You won't eat, sleep, or talk! Please tell me what is going on or why you are acting like this! You know you can always talk to me!" Mrs. Higurashi pleaded desperately.

"Mother leave my room and don't ever come back in without my permission," Kagome coldly said staring at the moon.

Feeling tears coming to her eyes she pleaded again, "Kagome please I am begging you! Please, I even made the Oden you love so much! I-" Before she could finish a glass vase next to her shattered. Screaming Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome's back only to see three daggers in her daughters raised hand, and one sticking in the wall where the vase used to be.

"Kagome! Stop it this instant!" Her reply was another dagger thrown skimming close to her head.

"Leave, or I might kill you next time," Kagome said softly still not turning to face her, making her mother step back in fear and run out of the room.

Kagome sighed, "She shouldn't have been so cruel to her mother, but she couldn't help it. She was hurt and she wanted no one, but her. Fingering the scars on her arms and back she whispered, "I need nobody, I am me, I am alone, and I am a murder."

Looking back at the moon she looked at it studying it, envying it. Then she snorted, her being envious of the moon? How utterly cliché, and how utterly pathetic. She then thought, "Where did I go wrong?" Smirking she let out a cold laugh, which sent a chill down her mothers back and Buyo ran from cover. Luckily Souta and her grandfather were out, because they would have hid too.

Kagome knew exactly where she went wrong. She smirked and said, "That bitch and her bastard got what they deserved." Letting out another cold laugh she resumed her moon gazing.

End of Chapter One

A/N: So how was the first chapter? I understand it was not a very long chapter, but it is 3:13 in the morning and well, not in tip top shape. I had a sudden inspiration to write it. Anyway please put in your voting's, and please remember that Akatsuki members only! Thank you, please review and let me know if I should continue this or something in that category! Oh and my eyes are don't do well at night, so if you find a mistake please forgive! Editing is quite hard when you're semi-blind at night! Thanks again!

Tatsuyaka

Next Chapter: Kagome goes down Memory lane and she visits her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Daughter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Memories Part 1**

Kagome just sat there at her window not making a noise. The light of dawn washed over her face as she gazed blankly at the horizon that was slowly brightening due to dawns approach. To others she looked dead due to her lack of movement and barely noticeable rising and falling of her chest indicating she was breathing. In a sense she was dead, and her reason. One bastard half breed dog demon by the name of Inuyasha. She grew out of her love for the hanyou a very long time ago, but her heart still held a place for him like a brother, but he had betrayed her, lied to her, and turned everyone against her.

Thinking about the past Kagome clenched her hand over her heart in anger and in grief. It was not long ago that she lost a group of people she once called '**family**'. The pain was hard to deal with, but all of Sesshomaru's training paid off well. She still remembered her time with Sesshomaru and his harsh training she endured with him. All because of one emotion she joined Sesshomaru in secret, and you know what she was glad that her weak little self back then pushed her to achieve all she had now.

_**Flash Back 2 years ago**_

Kagome was walking through the hut collecting all the dishes that were left after everyone finished eating that night. Loading the dishes in her arms she walked out of the hut smiling at Sango and Miroku as their daily routine commenced. After walking a couple yards she heard the usual "HENTAI!!!" and either a 'CRACK!' or 'SLAP'. It really was too cute to watch them flirt in their own weird and violent way. Although a thought suddenly came to her. Was it her, or was Sango acting a bit more distant from Miroku now?.

"Momma!" Shippo exclaimed latching onto her leg from no where almost succeeding in making her trip. Breaking out of her thoughts she looked down at her son.

Looking down Kagome scolded, "Shippo, please don't do that! You almost made me trip honey!"

Looking at his feet with sad eyes, Kagome's anger quickly melted away and was replaced by a cheerful smile. She couldn't be mad at her son with those 'I'm hurt' puppy eyes. Shifting the dishes in her arms so she could use one arm, she patted him on the head and suggested, "Shippo, its getting dark. Could you please get the sleeping bags out for everyone while I go wash the dishes? Oh and now that I remember her is a gift from my time." Handing him a yo-yo he looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"It's a yo-yo," Kagome answered with a smile then said, "Go get the sleeping bags now Shippo."

"Okay momma I'll go do that! Come back soon and watch out for demons, and thank you for the yuh-yuh!" Shippo exclaimed running back to the hut jumping over a unconscious Miroku.

'Good grief, he is starting to get over protective like Inuyasha, and it's a yo-yo' she though continuing on her way to the river. 'Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he anyway? He left during dinner, but where to?' Kagome thought again reaching the river and rolling up her sleeves. Pushing her thoughts out of her head convincing herself that he was fine and went out patrolling, she quickly bent down and started to scrub the dishes.

When the dishes were cleaned she stood up with them in her arms and turned to head back, but before she could step one of Kikyo's soul stealers whizzed by startling her. Setting down the plates, she quickly followed the snake like creature and concluded in her mind that Kikyo was here, and she had a feeling that it was Inuyasha. Walking a little ways she saw a flash of silver, but as quickly as it was seen, it was gone. Brushing it off as an illusion she continued on.

Only God knew how much she used loved him. She would of and still would give up her life a million times for him, but then again there was Kikyo. It was hard living in the shadow of a person who is supposed to be DEAD, and made of DIRT and CLAY! Quickening her pace the soul stealer flew into a clearing. Kagome hid behind a tree and peered into the clearing.

What she saw really didn't surprise her. There was Kikyo in the arms of Inuyasha locked in a tight embrace. It wasn't the picture that made her heart cringe, and her stomach lurch with disgust, it was the conversation going on. You know how people say it is never good to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, well Kagome felt the wise meaning behind the simple phrase. As she watched, she tried to keep her anger and hurt at bay.

"Inuyasha dearest, how have you been fairing?" asked Kikyo running her hand up Inuyasha's back.

Sighing and content Inuyasha complained, "It's been rough, and I heard rumors Sesshomaru was in the area. Also that wench, Kagome is really slowing down the team in the search for the shards. I mean, sure she can see them and all, but she can't do shit when it comes to fighting."

Kikyo looking smug then asked, "Inuyasha, if she is so slow why don't I join your little group. I can defend myself and won't be a burden. Plus I can see shards too."

"That's a great idea Kikyo!" Inuyasha said smiling then swooping down to kiss Kikyo's cold clay lips. Almost gagging Kagome tried to keep her dinner down where it belonged. Managing to do so, she clenched her hands and continued to watch her feelings hurt by Inuyasha's insults towards her.

"Now, Inuyasha now that we got that cleared up I need my soul," Kikyo said sickeningly sweet.

"Wait, Kagome has the other part of your soul, but in order for you to get it back…you would have to…kill her…. No Kikyo anything, but that! I may think Kagome's useless, but she still is like a sister to me! I can't kill her!" Inuyasha said horrified.

Kikyo seethed and pulled the front of his kimono and hissed, "I thought you loved me Inuyasha! I thought you said you would always be there for me! Are you going back on you promise now, or is it that you have found a new girl in your life?"

Flinching Inuyasha replied, "Kikyo, I love you and only you, but Kagome is my friend and I can't just kill her!"

Kagome felt better at his statement that she was a sister figure to him and that he was sticking up for her at a time like this. Although in the next three seconds the feeling would fall like a rock.

"Do you not love me Inuyasha?!" Kikyo said shedding false tears while Kagome was in the back round rolling her eyes while thinking, 'bitch.'

Ears flattening against his skull, Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's shoulders and fiercely said, "I love you and only you Kikyo. If you really want your souls I will get it for you." (A/N: Inuyasha's Kinda stupid isn't he?)

"I will be here and in this spot in 3 days. Bring her here and kill her, I will be waiting my love," Kikyo cooed as she kissed Inuyasha deeply and turned to walk away leaving Inuyasha in the clearing.

Finally with his senses back to normal he sighed and turned around to be faced with a furious and tearing Kagome. 'Shit!' he thought, 'How could I not have smelled her?! Maybe it was Kikyo's scent, but how much has she heard?!'

"Ka-" Inuyasha began to say, but was cut off when Kagome turned and sprinted.

Not wanting her to go tell the rest of the group what she had seen and heard he quickly sprinted after her. Kagome ran as fast as her leg could carry her through the forest not giving a care to where she was going. Behind her she could here Inuyasha's voice yell out her name. Pushing herself faster, she lost herself in her memories.

Sensing a demon ahead Kagome quickly broke out of her thoughts and tried to stop, but her leg didn't seem to listen to her command. They screamed at her to go faster since Inuyasha was at her heels, and before she knew it she bumped into a hard chest and sprawled onto the hard forest floor. Looking up, her breath caught in her throat, glaring down at her with emotionless gold eyes, Sesshomaru stood before her. She knew she lost Inuyasha, but now before her stood another problem, a much bigger one.

"Ses-sesshomaru!" Kagome managed to squeak out, as she was lifted up in the air by her throat. Struggling in his grasp she gasped for breath.

"Cease you struggling girl," Sesshomaru coldly said making Kagome freeze with fear.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome squeaked out and was surprised to hear his reply.

"I have a proposition. I am offering to train your weak body for Tetsaiga, but you will give it to me after your training is complete," Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly.

Wide eyed Kagome looked at him in shock. 'Train me? For Tetsaiga?! Is this some type of joke?!'

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in his grasp. He wasn't stupid and he saw how much power this girl possessed, whether she knew it or not. He also knew she was different from other miko's in both power and attitude. He saw the meeting of his idiotic half brother and his clay wench. Smirking at the thought he knew one thing, revenge is too good to pass up. Dropping the girl none too gently, he looked down at her waiting her reply.

Seeing Sesshomaru smirk Kagome winced as she sat on the ground, should she take his training or no? Well Inuyasha wanted to kill her, so she needed to defend herself in someway. But what if it was a ploy, just to get Tetsaiga?

"What is the catch? How do I know you won't just take Tetsaiga and kill me?" Kagome asked her voice coming back to normal.

Glaring at her Sesshomaru coldly replied, "Do you dare question my honor miko?"

Flinching she quickly replied holding up her hand as a sign of peace, "No! I was just making sure, you know! It's not everyday the enemy comes and offers to train you!"

Glaring at her again Sesshomaru said in an icy tone, "Well choose now miko, or I will kill you."

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome smirked as she remembered taking up his offer. Sure it was hell and she had to get Tetsaiga, but it was all worth it in the end. Sesshomaru taught her many things ranging from simple sword skills to deadly combat moves. Now that she looked back to the time of her training she was gratefully and proud of her achievements.

Then her mind turned to the time of Inuyasha's betrayal. In an instant Kagome's mood dropped into an angry one. Stupid hanyou, he turned everyone against her. Her sister, brother, her son! After Inuyasha found about her training with Sesshomaru, he called her a traitor and turned everyone's backs on her. She tried to explain, but Kikyo joined the group and virtually took her place.

Sango sat at her feet giving her a dirty look then walking away to follow Inuyasha and Kikyo. Miroku the one who was always wise gave her a look of disgust and sat out, "How you have fallen," and followed the retreating Sango. Clenching her hand Kagome remembered how Shippo, her son acted. His reaction hurt her the most and was still freshly imprinted in her mind.

The look he gave her was more hurtful and heart shattering then all of the others put to together. He turned his back to her and ran to Sango leaving the yo-yo she gave him earlier. Falling to her knees she let out the last tears she could give and gazed at their backs fading. After that event Kagome focused everything she had to her training. Training to get revenge, training to kill Inuyasha. Two years later she came back a graceful, but a deadly new person. It was then where she completed the pact made with Sesshomaru.

_**Flash Back **_

Walking into the village of Kaede she looked around and noticed nothing had changed all that much. Some of the villagers looked at her not recognizing her. Of course how would they remember her, she had changed. Her hair was longer, her body strict in posture, filled out body, and her cold emotionless face. Her clothes consisted of a black sleeveless kimono top with red sakura petals scattered on it. Her black pants where baggy and flowed in the wind along with her sash. On her wrists she wore fighting bandages and around her neck was a odd looking pendent along with half of the Shikon jewel.

As she walked she passed the god tree she glanced at it regretting letting the hanyou go out of tree. Continuing, she neared the hut where she felt the auras of her used to be friends, although the kit and the clay flower pot weren't there. Hiding her scent and aura she opened up the flap and walked in the hut surprising the occupants as they jumped up. Inuyasha's hand went to his sword because she had no scent and no aura, but she looked familiar.

"It's been quiet a while hasn't?" Kagome said softly, but with a cold tone that sliced the silence.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his hand grabbing the handle of Tetsaiga.

"I am Kagome," Kagome answered watching their expressions become shocked.

"Liar!" Sango shouted angrily.

"My, my Sango I thought you were my sister and yet you don't trust me," kagome said mockingly in a cold voice. "Very well let me prove it."

Pointing her finger at Inuyasha she said the, oh too familiar word, "Sit."

Seeing Inuyasha plummet into the ground again was refreshing, but the other party it was shocking.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked uncertainly.

"Hello Monk, you seem to be fairing well," Kagome said voice dripping in venom.

Flinching Miroku then asked, "What happened to you?" The others looked at her their eyes holding the same exact question.

"I am stronger," Kagome said in a blunt manner.

Feeling her emotions rise for what she was about to do, she summoned her weapon. It was a graduation gift from Sesshomaru. It was a scythe that was three feet taller than her that had deadly blades on both ends made of black steel studded with a ruby on both ends that where forged with her own blood. The handle made of a fang from Sesshomaru's own mouth with strange inscriptions on the sides.

Looking at the dangerous weapon in worry Sango nervously asked, "Kagome where did you get that?" She could feel the large amount of evil that poured out of the strange looking weapon and she knew the others could feel it as well especially Miroku.

Wanting to get this job dome before her emotions got in the way she sped towards Sango in an amazing speed and cut her head off in an instant. Sango's head rolled in front of Miroku he looked at it in pure shock. Inuyasha stood there frozen as Kagome once again ran towards Miroku ready to cut him down. Snapping out of his shock Inuyasha shouted to warn Miroku.

"Miroku watch ou-"

Before Inuyasha could finish Kagome started to spin her scythe and yelled, "Wind Shredder!"

With that a burst of wind shot at the still form of Miroku still looking at the head of Sango shredding him apart. Blood splattered all over the walls and over Inuyasha, but Kagome's spinning scythe blocked the incoming blood.

'Too easy,' Kagome though coldly, but her heart hurt doing this. She quickly squashed down her emotions and turned to Inuyasha.

"Kagome what are you doing?! Why are you killing us?! I though we were a team, a family that was put together to defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted in both shock and fury.

"Naraku? I killed him a while ago. A feat that you and your worthless group could never do," Kagome answered holding out the half of the jewel that rested against her throat.

"How about Kouga's jewel shards?!" Inuyasha exclaimed feeling he already knew the answer.

"He refused to give them and I killed him," Kagome simply said shrugging her shoulders.

The shock wearing off and anger taking place Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and roared, "YOU BITCH!"

Smirking Kagome slammed the butt of her scythe on the ground and coolly said, "Sorry to say, I am no bitch, but I do know you are a bastard."

Getting ready to attack her Inuyasha raised his sword but stopped when he heard Kikyo coming in saying, "What is all the noise in here?"

As Kagome watched as Kikyo came in with Shippo in her arms a feeling stabbed her, but she kept her composure. She almost smiled at the looks on Kikyo's and Shippo's face as they looked around the blood covered walls, the bodies, the blood covered Inuyasha, and finally as their gaze landed on her.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked nervously loosing her composure for the first time as she felt the evil coming off Kagome and the weapon she held.

"I am Kagome," Kagome said smirking. Looking at the shock registering on their faced she smirked and started to spin her scythe once again.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Anyway people there you have it. The second chapter, thank you for your patients and your generous reviews. Anyway I do understand this chapter is mildly drabby, but it is an evil necessity. Thank you for the reviews, and to those who complained about Kagome being too out of character, I chose this attitude for her because it is refreshing, and I am trying to not make it too cliché like some of the others I read. Anyway please keep voting and please remember: AKATSUKI MEMBERS ONLY!

Thank you again! And forgive me for any errors…

Yours Truly, Tatsuyaka


End file.
